


Первые впечатления: Насильно мил не будешь

by Firesong



Series: Вопрос выбора [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Perspective, First Meetings, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гэндальф очень хотел, чтобы Торин зашел в гости к эльфам. Торин точно так же очень этого не хотел. Чем это кончилось - известно из фильма, но что думал об этом Торин? И если уж на то пошло - Элронд?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первые впечатления: Насильно мил не будешь

Торин кипел от гнева. Этот [непечатно] Гэндальф не мытьем, так катаньем умудрился затащить их к этим [непечатно] эльфам. О, Торин отлично понимал его мотивы - как минимум один из них - “помирить гномов с эльфами”. Ну и какого этот… [непечатно] лезет в то, о чем ни бельмеса не знает? Да еще так топорно - смотрит в глаза Торину, дед (дед!) которого эту карту рисовал, и сообщает, что “ныне мало кто в Средиземье способен прочитать этот язык”. Ага, офигеть как мало, если не считать самого Торина, Хранителей знаний - один из которых, между прочим, идет в отряде, просто образованных гномов из хороших семей, половины эльфов, заставших вторую эпоху…  
Торин до сих пор не был уверен, почему смолчал тогда и продолжал молчать потом. Не считая того, что переходить дорогу Силе - даже Меньшей - было откровенно… неразумно.  
Честно говоря, он всю дорогу надеялся на то, что они просто дойдут до Лихолесья, и вопрос решится Трандуилом. Но - не повезло, видимо Гэндальф решил для начала помирить гномов с теми эльфами, с которыми те не ссорились.

Эльфы оказались откровенно неприятными типами. Свои-то, лихолесские, к соседству с гномами привыкли, и до той злосчастной ссоры отношения с ними были вполне дружескими, насколько это слово применимо к таким разным народам. А эти… едва их вышла встречать эта большеглазая задавака - Торин, кстати, до сих пор не был уверен, какого оно пола - стало ясно, что им тут не рады. И владыка этот их… сначала подчеркнуто толпу гномов не заметил, потом обратился к ним по-эльфийски - боялся о Всеобщий свой сиятельный язык запачкать? К тому моменту, как выяснилось, что дорогим гостям еще и нормальной еды не полагается, Торин уже дал парням добро “вести себя в гостях, как типичные гномы”. Первый раунд отряд отыграл еще у Бильбо, но тот сам по себе оказался нормальным малым, поэтому гномы бузили не в полную силу. Зато сейчас, вдохновленные отсутствием приличной жрачки, стали отрываться по полной.

Сам Торин в общих развлечениях не участвовал - негоже королю голым задом в фонтане сверкать, особенно изгнанному и бездомному, которого и так-то всерьез никто не принимает, - но втихую за всем наблюдал, получая огромное удовольствие. Сам он корчил из себя заносчивого буку, который считает ниже своего достоинства общаться с эльфом рангом ниже правителя, да и с тем-то - с большой неохотой и когда Гэндальф за ручку приведет. И ведь главное, недоумевал только Бильбо - эльфы не в счет, для них все и затевалось, но то, что сам Гэндальф принимал как должное, что сметливые, сдержанные и достойные гномы внезапно начали вести себя как невоспитанные тролльи дети… любви к Силе это Торину не добавляло. Век бы их не видать, заступничков… видят, что хотят, ноги в облаках, голова в тумане, одни интриги в кармане, а нам с того - шиш.

В общем, настроение Торина в Ривенделле плавно стремилось к отметке ноль, и ухнуло ниже земной поверхности после подслушанного разговора Элронда и Гэндальфа. Причем только наивный Бильбо мог считать, что это “случайно” - никогда Торин не поверит, что эльф и Сила не заметили невольных слушателей их “государственной беседы”.

Торина раздражала еда, раздражал Гэндальф, раздражала эта несносная вода со всех сторон, раздражали постные рожи эльфов, раздражало то, что эльфы возмущаются сугубо между собой, и что они возмущаются вообще, раздражало, что Элронд готов уже сейчас записать его в сумасшедшие, и раздражала вся эта [непечатно] интрига с картой, из-за которой они теряют время в этом сонном царстве.

Когда стало понятно, что еще одной мотивацией Гэндальфа было провести “совет в верхах”, не выпуская гномов из-под присмотра, Торин психанул окончательно, собрал отряд и ушел. Играть в чужие игры - даже по своим правилам - ему надоело.  
* * *  
-... и купались голыми в моих фонтанах, - у Элронда слегка кривились губы, словно он на самом деле находил это забавным, но смеяться над таким непотребством считал неуместным.  
Трандуил улыбнулся - ему не мешали никакие соображения - и положил руку Элронду на плечо.  
\- Сочувствую, друг мой… - он не выдержал и хихикнул. - Перепугали они твой народ, да?  
\- Да знаешь… - Элронд пожал плечами, - примерно так мы себе гномов и представляли. Это не то,что дети Казад-Дума, измельчал народ… И Торин этот твой... Должен признаться, я не так его себе представлял.  
\- Варвар? - несколько издевательским тоном поинтересовался Трандуил.  
Элронд задумался. К такому тону стоило прислушаться.  
\- Да нет, пожалуй, - медленно сказал он. - Себе на уме очень. В нем много гнева, и много высокомерия, но он не глуп. И чувство юмора у него есть, хотя, похоже, наш край он счел недостойным его проявлений. Я только не понял, почему они не пришли с этой картой к тебе…  
\- Я тоже этого не понял, - пробурчал Трандуил себе под нос.  
-... но фонтаны… - Элронд снова содрогнулся. - Боюсь, мой народ не скоро забудет этот визит. Если бы они пришли не с Митрандиром…  
И тут Трандуил, знавший Торина все-таки лучше Элронда, подумал, что тот, похоже, счел его владения как раз вполне достойными своего чувства юмора. Только… какого-то странного. Любопытно…

\- Что вы устроили у Элронда? - поинтересовался Трандуил у Торина при следующей спокойной встрече.  
\- Протест действием, - ответил Торин, отсмеявшись. - Затащили силой, принимают против воли, смотрят как на дерьмо, кормят как козлов - чего они, спрашивается, ждали? - и он принялся излагать свой взгляд на события.  
\- … А этот их владыка с лицом снулой рыбы вообще сказал, что…  
\- Эй, - перебил Трандуил, игриво шлепая Торина по плечу. - Элронд - мой друг. Лучший.  
\- Ну извини, - вовсе не виноватым голосом отозвался Торин, - но он все равно похож на сушеную сельдь. Так вот, этот твой друг...


End file.
